Thermal energy method (TEM) machines use short bursts of intense heat to simultaneously deburr and deflash internal and external surfaces of a work piece without affecting or compromising adjoining component surfaces. TEM machines can be used on a wide range of work pieces that have undergone the machining process or have undergone machining and shaping. Typically TEM machines are larger in size and utilize an assembly line type of part loading system. An example of the loader for TEM machine is a rotary table having parts aligned along the circumference of the table. The table rotates the pieces into a work area where the TEM process is carried out. Such machines are used for processing a high volume of parts, are quite large and take up significant amount of facility space. In short, these larger TEM machines and their loaders are not always practical for small run applications or facilities with limited space. Thus, there is a need for reducing the overall size of the TEM machine by developing new and improved loader assemblies.